Gas Money
Gas Money is a game played for a car and $10,000 in cash (hence the Gas Money). Gameplay The contestant is shown five cards with different prices on them. The card displaying the correct price of the car has a "pink slip" on its reverse; each of the other cards has a cash value on its reverse: one each of $1,000, $2,000, $3,000, and $4,000; the distribution of the cash values has no relation to which price is on the card. The contestant selects cards that they believe is not the correct price, and it is turned over. If the card has a cash value on its reverse, the contestant wins that amount and may choose to quit the game and keep that amount or the total so far; or they may choose to continue and select another card. This process continues until the contestant either quits and wins the total money shown on all cards turned over, or they turn over the card with the correct price to reveal the pink slip, in which case the game ends and they win nothing. If the contestant turns over all four cards to reveal cash values, they win all $10,000 plus the car. History *Gas Money premiered on September 22, 2008 and was created by Roger Dobkowitz, although it did not debut until after his dismissal from the show. It was the first new game to debut during Drew Carey's tenure as host. Not surprisingly, but the game got its very first win on the day it premiered. *When the game started out, the contestant selects the price they believe is the price of the car and the card is separated from the others, From January 26, 2010, the Rule is current format. * From October 19, 2010, deleted that rule and added the graphic for the amount of money the contestant has. *On December 30, 2013, during Best of 2013 special, history was made when contestant Sheree Heil, a 2014 Audi R8 V8 Spyder Quattro S-Tronic worth $157,300 was offered and won. With the Gas Money win, she has become Daytime's Highest winner with $170,345. * As of March 12, 2014, the car is parked facing the prop, instead of it facing Door #3. *Gas Money has now gotten 8 victories. The 8th victory happened on December 30, 2013. Trivia *For every correct choice, a bell that sounds similar to what is heard as a car pulls up to a gas pump is heard. *As with Money Game and Pass the Buck, when the vehicle offered is other than a car, the silhouette and type of vehicle printed on the price cards changes appropriately (eg. van, truck, etc.). *This game is very similar in concept with Pass the Buck, Danger Price and Grand Game. *Like Magic Number And More or Less, Gas Money has never been the first pricing game to start any show. Because it needs time to start up. The game can be played 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th or 6th on the show. Gallery The set: Card images: $1,000.png $2,000.png $3,000.png $4,000.png Car Price Tag.png|When it's player for a car or SUV gas moneytruck.jpg|When it's played for a truck YouTube Videos Gas Money premiere Gas Money win with the updated prop from 2010 (Video ends at 3:36) Gas Money win from Celebrity Week The Only Gas Money winner From Season 41 Gas Money win with an over $150,000 Audi R8 convertible Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games